La magia de las notas
by HinataShakugan-15
Summary: Un empresario, una cantante, mundos iguales...¿Pero sus sentimientos también lo serán? SASUXHINA mundo alterno, gracias por darle la oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**La Magia de las notas**

_**La indicada**_

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me importa lo bellas que sean?- Musitó el pelinegro con un deje de fastidio en su voz, mientras cerraba con fuerzo un libro tipo Catálogo en el cual se veía una hermosa chica de ojos marrones y cabello rojo- mira Hitomi, te lo he dicho miles de veces, lo que necesito es una chica que pueda enamorar con su voz; ahora el mundo de la música clásica, opera y todo lo que encierra a este mundo está generando excelentes ganancias- Repitió por enésima vez a su secretaría el de ojos ónix mientras con sus dedos seguía el contorno de las letras doradas que decían Conservatorio Tchaikovsky de Moscú – Pero si no consigo una candidata lo suficientemente buena para patrocinarla la empresa no recibirá esos beneficios, ¿entendido Hitomi?

-Entendido señor Uchiha, realizare una nueva lista del conservatorio Tchaikovosky para verificar si hay alguna artista que sea de su agrado, que sea guapa pero que su voz se lo suficiente para lograr que la empresa obtenga buenas ganancias- Finalizó la despampanante rubia mientras se retiraba del despacho de su jefe.

Sasuke Uchiha, un apuesto hombre alto de tez blanca, con ojos y cabellos tan oscuros como la noche, de voz aterciopelada y la tentación de la mayoría de mujeres en Japón las cuales lo admiraban por lo apuesto que era, pero no solo por eso, pues además de sus dotes físicos; este por valor agregado contaba con el legado de la familia Uchiha pionera en la producción de instrumentos musicales, además financiadora de varios genios de la música. Con tan solo 25 años el líder del clan Uchiha logró llevar al estrellato a estos genios haciendo que cada vez se valorizaran más las acciones de dicha compañía.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Veía con algo de desinterés la hermosa chica frente a sus ojos.

- Hola Sakura- repitió el de ojos como la noche mientras plantaba un suave beso en los labios de la chica, acto el cual respondió la pelirosa con mucha pasión logrando que sasuke se retirara con fastidio.

Hola amorcito- Respondió con su voz más suave de lo habitual mientras se hundía en el pecho del chico.

Sasuke la miró con un deje de reproche en sus ojos, así eran todas sus relaciones; buscaba a mujeres sumamente hermosas con el fin de reprimir sus deseos sexuales pero también con el fin de evitar que las mujeres lo acecharán constantemente, pero todo había terminado como siempre; su actual novia no entendía que realmente no le amaba tan solo era un juguete sexual y quería lograr algo más con él; agh cuanto le hartaba esta situación… definitivamente esa noche le daría fin a la relación.

- Vamos a donde te dije esta tarde Sakura.

- ¡Hay Sasu! ¿Por qué no vamos más bien a divertirnos?, tú sabes- Inquirió con una mirada insinuantemente lasciva- Vamos, es mejor que ir a ver a unas chiquillas gritar y gritar.

- Haz lo que quieras Sakura, con o sin ti voy a asistir al concierto de nuevos talentos del conservatorio de Tchaikovsky.- Respondió cortante-

- ¿Cuál es tu afán en ir a esos eventos tan aburridos?

- ¿Aburridos Sakura?, no sé si lo recuerdas pero mi empresa está muy ligada a esos eventos tan "aburridos" como tú los llamas, si Hitomi no logra conseguir a una candidata correcta pues tendré que buscarla yo Sakura, con o sin tu ayuda.- repitió haciendo énfasis en la última sílaba.

- Está bien vamos- Dijo Sakura con un tono que denotaba desesperación y tristeza.

* _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Y así se encontraba en esos momentos el de linaje Uchiha, entre cordialidades con los invitados, socios de su compañía; alguno que otro cóctel de "socialización" y finalmente el evento principal, ver a los nuevos talentos del conservatorio Tchaikovsky de Rusia, sin duda alguna de esta noche no pasaba que lograra obtener a una nueva candidata para ser patrocinada.

-Vaya nada realmente relevante.- Resopló el pelinegro al observar como a medida que pasaban las presentaciones se decepcionaba al no encontrar a alguna interprete de su agrado.

-Te lo dije Sasu, solo vinimos a perder el tiempo, en vez de estar aprovechándolo en cosas más productivas.- Musitó Sakura a su oído mientras subía peligrosamente su mano por la pierna del pelinegro, acto que fue ignorado por este mientras miraba fijamente el escenario a lo cual la de ojos Jade siguió su mirada.

En el centro del escenario se posicionaba una hermosa chica de aproximadamente 1,60 de estatura, delgada pero con sus curvas muy bien pronunciadas, piel de porcelana, cabello azabache con visos azulejos y unos hermosos ojos color lavanda claro; esta se encontraba en el escenario interpretando el Ave María de Schubert, con esa voz tan suave, impregnada de esa dulzura que lograba trasportarte al mismísimo lugar en el que Schubert escribió esa hermosa sonata.

-Ella... ella es la indicada- inquirió Sasuke con dificultad ya que su emoción era tan fuerte que su boca se había secado- Ella será la nueva aprendiz Uchiha.

Sakura lo miró con algo de molestia e inesperadamente planto un apasionado beso en los labios del pelinegro "El solo puede tener ojos para mí", pensaba la ojiverde- Dejemos de perder el tiempo acá amorcito, vamos a aprovecharlo- musitó dirigiendo la mano del chico a uno de sus pechos, acto que el detuvo de inmediato.

- ¿Estás loca?- Dijo por lo bajo Sasuke- Deberías saber que estas son reuniones decentes y te lo he repetido miles de veces Sakura, ahora tengo otro tema en la cabeza y si no te gusta bien puedes marcharte- Había dureza tanto en sus palabras como en su mirada- Es más retírate Sakura, esta relación a terminado ya y no hay palabras que hagan retroceder mi decisión. Adiós- Finalizó mientras retiraba con algo de asco la mano de la pelirosa de su pierna.

Sakura solo atino a ponerse roja como un granate y empezar a correr a la salida del auditorio mientras las amargas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Por su parte el pelinegro mantenía su vista en la hermosa chica del escenario la cual se sonrojaba mientras recibía un ramo de flores de parte del presentador del evento.

* Y esta fue la presentación de Hinata Hyuga. Felicitaciones- Inquirió el mismo que le había brindado el ramo.

¿Así que Hinata Hyuga, no?, dijo para sí mismo el pelinegro, en palabras de un empresario, me deshice de un pasivo pero sí que iba a obtener un activo que me daría muchas ganancias; decía el pelinegro mientras una sonrisa socarrona se asomaba por sus labios.

_Continuara…_

Bueno chicos y chicas el dia de hoy empezando año venimos con una nueva idea de fic la cual esperamos que sea de su total agrado, ¿por qué esperamos? Pues gracias al grupo oficial de SASUHINA en el Facebook, hemos iniciado con una amiga el proyecto de desarrollar juntas este longfic, razón por la cual este también se encontrara publicado en el perfil de Tenten-nyan.

Inicialmente este fic estará subido en clasificación K+, pero de acuerdo con sus opiniones y los lectores de este la clasificación podría cambiar a M ñ.ñ, bueno chicos y chicas a espera de sus sugerencias, no siendo más ¡Matta nee!.

_HinataShakugan-15._


	2. Mala suerte

**Mala suerte**

Sasuke observaba absorto cómo, luego de agradecerle al público y al presentador de dicho evento, la hermosa dueña de esa voz se retiraba del escenario. Sonrió de lado socarronamente pues no podía evitar emocionarse al pensar que esa chica era la indicada aquella que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo, alguien que pudiera enamorar con su voz.

Definitivamente seria la nueva aprendiz de la compañía Uchiha .

Bueno, eso fue todo amigos, espero que hayan disfrutado del talento de estas jóvenes promesas de la música. Nos vemos en una siguiente ocasión, fue un honor estar en compañía de ustedes esta noche.- Anuncio el presentador dando finalidad al evento, a la vez que se bajaba del escenario.

El de linaje Uchiha se levantó de su asiento y, lentamente, camino hacia la salida con solo una idea en su cabeza; "Necesitaba encontrar información sobre Hyugga Hinata, estaba decidido que sería la nueva aprendiz Uchiha", sin embargo decidió que el día siguiente lo destinaria a esa tarea pues era demasiado tarde y a la mañana siguiente debía levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Abrió sus orbes oscuras con algo de pereza y bufo con fastidio debido a que los rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana dándole directamente en al rostro.

Se dirigió despaciosamente al amplio baño de su departamento, aquel que cada vez era más solitario, pues a pesar de que muchas mujeres habían estado en este lugar; al fin y al cabo él vivía solo y esa soledad cada vez se hacía más notoria; con esa idea se dirigió a la bañera y abrió la ducha dejando correr el agua fría, rápidamente se saco sus pantalones quedando únicamente en sus habituales bóxers negros, cepillo sus blancos dientes, luego de haber terminado se saco la ultima prenda y se metió a la ducha dispuesto a tomarse un baño.

45 minutos después se encontraba pulcramente vestido con un traje negro, tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento, salió y rápidamente se subió a su Mercedes negro, y sin más arranco el lujoso coche para dirigirse a su empresa.

No debía llegar tarde, no si quería evitar que su hermano le diese un sermón sobre su "responsabilidad y las repercusiones de esta en la empresa", bufo por lo bajo mientras pensaba que le hubiese gustado que Itachi se hiciera cargo de la empresa, pero no, su padre les había dejado la empresa a ambos por lo cual, los dos debían hacerse cargo de ella.

Solo bastaron unos cinco minutos para que se levantara ante el la imponente estructura que tenía por empresa, estaciono su Mercedes y sin más entro en laempresa. Se dirigió al cuarto piso, lugar en donde se encontraba su oficina, al entrar en esta fue recibido por Hitomi.

Señor Uchiha, ¿Desea que le traiga su desayuno? Estoy segura que no desayunó. – Le cuestiono la pelirroja respetuosamente.

No, solo un café.- Replicó el Uchiha con su típico tono frío la cual se limitò a asentir y a retirarse de su oficina.

Al encontrarse solo en su oficina se puso a trabajar en su misión, averiguar màs sobre su autodenominada aprendiz, abrió su navegador y coloco "Hyuga" en el buscador de su computadora. De los muchos resultados que aparecieron de la búsqueda abrió el primero en la lista, el titular era por demás interesante "Los Hyuga revolucionan el mundo de la música"; se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

Hiashi Hyuga y su esposa, Hitomi Hyuga, ganan por quinta vez consecutiva los títulos a "Mejor pianista, Hiashi, y "Mejor violinista", Hikari, en todo Japón. Al parecer su nueva aprendiz era una cajita de sorpresas y vaya que le interesaría descubrir que otras cosas guardaba esa enigmática chica.

El rumbo de sus pensamientos fue detenido por Hitomi que ingresaba a su oficina con su café negro.

Gracias Hitomi, que tengo en la agenda el dìa de hoy?

Señor Uchiha, el dìa de hoy hay un almuerzo con los accionistas de la empresa, pues se supone que el dìa de hoy ellos presentaran algunas de las opciones para acoger nuevos aprendices a la compañía.

Entendido, ¿Eso es todo?

No señor Uchiha, afuera se encuentra una mujer que dice necesita hablar con usted.

¿Le conozco Hitomi?

Pues ella dice que si pero la verdad se encuentra… algo alterada.

Estoy ocu- Pero las palabras del pelinegro quedaron a mitad de camino mientras observaba como la pelirosa se adentraba en su oficina

Lo siento señor Uchiha, como le dije anteriormente la señorita insiste en verlo

Por favor retirete Hitomi, luego hablo con tigo- refutó amenazadoramente el Uchiha mientras observaba como su secretaria se retiraba nerviosamente de la oficina

La de ojos jade se limitò a ver como Sasuke le ignoraba y seguía con la tarea de investigar a los Hyugga.

-¿Puedo saber que tiene esa niña?- Preguntò Sakura intentando proponer un tema de conversación

- A que vienes Sakura

-Solo quiero saber que tiene esa niña que hace que me hallas tratado de esa manera ayer- Musitò desesperadamente.

- Creí haberte dicho ayer que daba por terminada esta relación- Revisaba minuciosamente las fotos que se relacionaban con la familia Hyugga.

-Responde- Gritò Sakura llamando la atención de Sasuke

- Mira Sakura, no te saco de aquí a patadas por el simple hecho de que tu padre es un accionista importante, pero no tienes ningún derecho de gritarme en mi despacho- Recito fuertemente- Y si quieres saber qué es lo que tiene? Es muy fácil, tiene elegancia, talento, belleza y lo más importante Sakura es que esa niña como tú lo dices va a cambiar la historia de Uchiha Corps así que sin más puedes retirarte

- Te arrepentirás de lo que estás haciendo Sasuke Uchiha- Inquirió la de ojos color esmeralda mientras se retiraba con furia del despacho del Uchiha.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Luego de la discusión con Sakura continuo el día caótico cuando le dijo a Hitomi que por culpa de la intromisión de la pelirosa se le sería descontado de su salario el dìa a lo cual su secretaría casi se bota al suelo con tal de que no le descontara el dìa, solo la pudo calmar con un "si no te retiras te quedaras sin empleo", Hitomi se fue llorando, definitivamente todas las chicas lo único que sabían era llorar.

El rumbo de sus pensamientos fue detenido en el momento en el que llego al lujoso restaurante en el cual tenía la reunión con sus socios en la cual expondría su interés por acoger a la joven Hyugga como la aprendiz de Uchiha Corp`s, sin duda los allegados no se negarían a tenerla como aprendiz, ya que definitivamente eso era lo que habían estado buscando hace mucho tiempo.

Con este pensamiento en su cabeza se dirigió a la amplia mesa en la cual se encontraban esperándolo sus socios, se limitò a saludar con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

Buenas tardes a todos- Inquirió uno de los asistentes al almuerzo- es un gusto verlos el día de hoy, recuerden que el motivo de esta reunión es que el líder de nuestra empresa- observaba fijamente a el menor de los Uchiha- nos comente acerca de sus opciones para adquirir a un nuevo aprendiz de nuestra compañía, claro aunque también tendremos en cuenta las opciones que cada uno de ustedes halla preparado.

Y así trascurrió la reunión, cada uno de los socios de la compañía mostraban cada una de sus aprendices teniendo en cuenta que se había decidido que el nuevo debut seria con una cantante de ópera, pero sin embargo ninguna cumplia las expectativas del moreno, no tanto como la chica Hyugga que había visto.

Bueno señor Uchiha, estamos a la espera de la chica por la que usted halla optado.

Sasuke se limitò a asentir con su cabeza y a sacar de su folder una foto de Hinata, en el momento en el que mostro la imagen de la hermosa jovencita su pecho se llenó de orgullo por su elección al notar como todos sus socios lo miraban con la boca abierta y con una miraba que reflejaba mucha sorpresa, menos un hombre canoso de cansados ojos verdes, uno de los inversionistas principales de la compañía quièn lo miraba desaprobatoriamente.

¿Hinata Huygga no?- Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par- ¿Acaso ya hablaste con ella acerca de nuestra propuesta?

No lo hice, pues necesito la aprobación de todos los miembros- Se explicó el de ojos ónix.

Si te haces llamar el líder de esta compañía deberías limitarte mínimamente a averiguar la información acerca de las personas que vas a postular- Gritaba el hombre exaltado.

No entiendo por qué tanta agresividad Haruno-san, el hecho que haya jugado con su hija solo para tener sexo no quiere decir que deba mezclar lo personal con la empresa, ¿o me equivoco?- Sonrió arrogantemente el Uchiha, mientras observaba como en los ojos de este se reflejaba toda la rabia que sentía.

Con mi hija no te metas niñito, te recuerdo que soy uno de los mayores inversionistas de esta empresa, la razón por la cual te hablo con este recelo es por el simple hecho de que la chiquilla que elegiste como opción es una Huygga, al ser de esta familia lógicamente será patrocinada por Hyugga corps, así que mínimamente tendremos la posibilidad de tenerla como aprendiz; no creas que eres el primero en poner los ojos sobre ella- Replico con rudeza el de cabello blanco observando como Sasuke abría sus ojos de par en par dándose cuenta de lo poco informado acerca de la heredera Hyugga- Solo sé que tu insolencia ha superado los límites razón por la cual te darè una semana para tener una representante digna de lo contrario no me quedara otra opción que retirar mi aporte a la empresa e invertir en otra más prometedora- Finalizó toscamente mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando a Sasuke ridiculizado frente a todos.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

En otro lugar de la ciudad se podía observar como los hermosos ojos perla de Hinata lucían irritados bajo la lluvia mientras los de su primo observaban con incredulidad como esta ingresaba a su casa.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que mi tío te hizo esta vez Hinata?- Musitaba preocupado neji a la vez que le proporcionaba una toalla para que se secara el largo cabello mojado.

- N-neji, no lo logre… c-como siempre s-soy una desagracia para el- Me ha negado su patrocinarían por parte de la empresa.. y yo y- y yo solo- Cuanto menos lo esperaba un nuevo ataque de llanto la había asediado impidiéndole terminar la frase.

- Lo se Hina, tu solo quieres hacer realidad tus sueños de ser una cantante de ópera profesional- susurraba neji a su oído mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de esta y se concentraba en los fuertes espasmos del cuerpo de su prima a causa de su llanto.

- Pero mi padre no me lo va a permitir neji, s-sabes que el siempre repudiara el hecho de que quiera cantar y… y de que no quiera ser una pianista, t-tal como ella o… mama- decía la de cabello azul intentando que la voz no le temblara, sorprendiéndose cuando sintió la tibia mano de su primo tomándole por el mentón.

- Te prometo que hablare con mi tío e intentare que reconsidere su opinión, te lo juro.

Hinata sintió como su pecho se invadía de felicidad y con una delicadeza única de ella abrazo a su primo sonrojándose un poco agradeciendo su acto.

-Por ahora es tiempo de dormir Hina, ya mañana veremos cómo avanzan las cosas- musito su primo con una grande sonrisa en su rostro.

Continuara….


End file.
